


Good For Nothing

by Turbo_Nerd



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji thinks Shuu is good for nothing. Shuu reminds Reiji that he is still the oldest, whether Reiji thinks he deserves it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely sorry for what you're about to read. The note at the end is the original author's note from when I posted this on FF back in February when I wrote it. I will admit that this is far from my best work. I don't really like it all that much. But I had the urge to post something, so here you go. Comments are appreciated. Also, you should go read my LeviHan drabbles and comment on those as well. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Reiji stepped into the living room. The mansion was quiet, and most of its inhabitants were sleeping. There was one person, however, besides Reiji, who was wide awake.

Shuu opened one eye as the couch he was sprawled on shook. Reiji stood above him, glaring.

"What?" Shuu asked, pulling out an earbud.

"You don't do anything. You are not fit to be the eldest. You sicken me. Get out of my sight."

Shuu stood slowly, eyeing his brother. The dark-haired teen stood his ground, no emotions crossing his face.

Shuu smirked as he stepped toward Reiji.

"I'm not fit to be eldest?" He chuckled.

"That's right. You don't do anything around here. You take no responsibilities. You're good for nothing except taking up space."

Shuu suddenly grabbed Reiji by the throat and slammed him into the wall, the smirk falling from his face.

"Whether you like it or not," Shuu spat, "I am the oldest. You will never get that recognition."

Reiji wiggled against Shuu's grip, but Shuu held fast.

"Maybe I should remind you of your place, little brother?"

The living room melted away to reveal Reiji's library. Shuu threw Reiji to the ground, laughing.

Reiji got up and charged at his brother. Shuu dodged the blow, but Reiji got him in the side, causing him to stumble. Using this to his advantage, Reiji pinned Shuu to the floor. Reiji raised a hand to hit Shu, but Shu grabbed his wrists, stopping him.

"This is pointless," Shuu said. "Even if you hit me, it won't change anything. Besides," Shuu smirked again, flipping their positions so that Reiji was pinned down, "you don't really want to hit me anyway."

Shuu leaned down, crushing his lips to Reiji's. Reiji's eyes flew open Nd he struggled to get out from under his brother. It was no use, though, as Shuu was stronger.

Why is he doing this? Is this some sick joke? Reiji thought. Just then, Shuu rolled his hips against Reiji's, and Reiji felt the distinct bulge in his brother's pants.

Reiji gasped, and Shuu took this opportunity to sneak his tongue past Reiji's lips. Reiji was not going to let his brother get away with this, so he fought back. Their tongues weaves around and against each other, exploring.

Shuu's hands released their grip on Reiji's wrists and trailed across his chest up to grab his hair. Reiji's hands snaked up and around Shuu's neck, pulling him closer. A small noise escaped Shuu, somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

Breaking the kiss, Shuu moved his lips down Reiji's jawline, to his neck. He kissed Reiji's neck, and nipped it at it, while unbuttoning Reiji's shirt, revealing Reiji's toned chest. Sinking his teeth into his brother's neck, Shuu pinched a nipple.

"Gyah!" Reiji gasped at the pain of his brother's fangs. Shuu chuckled and released his bite.

Shuu moved down Reiji's collarbone to his chest, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. He sucked it and rolled it between his teeth, drawing ragged breaths from Reiji.

Reiji's hands now clawed at Shuu's shirt, and ripped it violently off his body. Shuu smirked against his brother's chest and continued suckling.

This time, Shuu let out a loud gasp when Reiji arched up, rubbing his now engorged member against Shuu's own. Shuu took the hint, and reached down, undoing Reiji's pants. He pulled out Reiji's length, and started stroking it.

Reiji's eyes fluttered closed, and he moaned, bucking against Shuu's hand. Shuu wet his fingers and pushed one into Reiji's entrance. Reiji gasped and winced at the pain or the intrusion.

Reiji glared at Shuu as he pumped his finger in time with his strokes. Reiji felt a second finger press against him.

"Shuu..." He groaned, "don't... Ahh!"

The second finger slid in, and Shuu crooked and scissored them alternately.

"Ahh! Shuu... Stop..."

Shuu chuckled, "I'm the eldest. I'm just taking responsibility for putting you in this state, and I'm doing something about it."

"This isn't what I - AH!" Reiji bucked and saw stars as Shuu hit his sweet spot. Shuu hit it over and over, drawing more gasps from Reiji.

Suddenly, Reiji felt the fingers being removed, and he heard a zipper. He looked down to see Shuu's member twitching. Reiji reached for it and pumped it.

Shuu let out a guttural moan as Reiji rubbed. Suddenly, Shuu felt a wet warmth, and he looked down to see that Reiji had taken the head into his mouth. Shuu groaned with pleasure and bucked up into Reiji's mouth. Reiji moaned around Shuu, and the vibrations sent chills up Shuu's spine.

Shuu grabbed Reiji by the hair, and stopped him, laying him back down. Shuu slid in between his legs, and positioned himself at Reiji's entrance. In one swift thrust, Shuu was all the way in.

"GYAH!" Reiji cried out in pain. Shuu stayed still to let his brother adjust. After a moment, Reiji wrapped his legs around Shu's waist and rolled his hips. Shu pulled out a bit, and thrust back in shallowly.

"So tight..." Shuu mumbled.

"Harder..." Reiji whined. Shuu bucked into Reiji with great force, hitting his sport every time. "Ah... Shuu... There! I'm... I'm gonna..."

"I'm close, too." Shuu groaned.

With a growl, Shuu began pounding into Reiji more intensely than before.

"Ahh... Huh... Gah... SHUU!" Reiji came hard, crying out his brother's name. The white substance covered their chests.

Reiji tightened around Shuu like a vice, and Shuu was thrown over the edge as well. He grunted and growled as he came deep inside Reiji.

They laid there coming down from their highs, breathing heavily. Reiji was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps you are good for something."

Shuu chuckled, and stared at the ceiling. They fell asleep like that: laying blissfully next to each other. Things were about to start running a lot smoother n the house...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated! As for this one-shot... Well, I have no explanation. I was bored in my 3 hour Algebra class on Tuesday night (damn college...), so I texted my friend "name two random male characters. They have to be from the same show." Her answer was "Shu and Reiji." Then I had her pick 1 or 2 (1 being Shu topping, and 2 being Reiji topping). I think you can figure out the rest. Most of this was written while not paying attention to properties of functions. I hope you enjoyed my boredom in math class. XD


End file.
